Fury of the Dragon
by Foxy Talia Potter
Summary: Young Talia (FemHarry) turned into a new breed of dragon, similar to a Night Fury, when she was hit with the killing curse. It didn't leave a scar but she can't turn back into a human, can Hermione help her regain her humanity at least?
1. Chapter 1

**Fury of the Dragon**

_Young Talia (FemHarry) turned into a new breed of dragon, similar to a Night Fury, when she was hit with the killing curse. It didn't leave a scar but she can't turn back into a human, can Hermione help her regain her humanity at least?_

_Rated M for reasons don't like don't read_

_This will be Talia/Hermione_

"Normal speech"

'Dragon sounds'

"_**Dragon speech"**_

_**It's all circling the drain, the whole universe. Well it had to end sometime, didn't it? – Richard B. Riddick**_

**Chapter 1 – Welcome to the magical world**

She sat on the rooftop, her black body hidden by the night's darkness. Normally she wouldn't bother, but with this one it was different. She watched as the large man takes the small bundle from the wreckage. She could do nothing to help. The house was hidden even for her.

She listened as the roar of the metal beast sounded. She followed the large man through the heavens and to a house on the other side of the country. The man must not be too bright, for the bundle he was carrying was not human anymore, why don't humans look?

She huffed in annoyance as they left the bundle on a door step and left. Not one bothered to look inside the blankets. She flew down and picked up the bundle before flying away to her cave.

People have this weird notion that dragons were reptilian, probably due to the fact that dragons lay eggs and don't have fur, unlike echidnas, but they are mammals and they care for their young. And sometimes they would adopt another dragon.

Laying the bundle down, she breathed a low flame getting rid of the blankets and marking a nest. She blinked, this was not a dragon that currently existed, yet she had heard about them, the off spring of a lightning storm at night. This new dragon was the reincarnation of the Furies of old.

The older dragon wrapped around the small bundle and pushed her magic to invoke her mammary glands. When the Fury woke up it will be hungry, she just hoped the once human would allow instincts to take their course. She woke the next morning satisfied that she was correct. The young Fury was suckling on her. She couldn't be a prouder Irish Slade.

Four weeks has passed when after the Fury woke that first day and her eyes were about to open. Zaireen laid waiting for the moment. When the sand broke she smiled, a vicious sight for all but a dragon, and cooed over the emerald colored eyes.

"_**Greetings young one, my name is Zaireen."**_ The young Fury blinked up at the large Irish Slade. _**"You cannot speak yet, but you can understand. You were born a human and your name is Talia Potter. On the night you lost your parents, you were transformed into a Fury, a dragon that had died out generations ago. I will teach you how to survive as a dragon, but not much else."**_

Over the next few years Talia grew and became a formidable dragon, she adopted the Irish Slade's isolation and secret nature. It was clear from the start that she wasn't one, but the night made a good ally. Talia was content to stay hidden, but that changed one day.

A young bushy haired girl entered the cave where Talia slept most nights. She wore a clothes common with spelunkers. Talia couldn't understand the words the girl was shouting back outside the entrance, but it became clear she was calling the older man.

Talia hid behind the black rocks to look at the girl and her father as they stepped into the cave. Talia knew every inch of it, but it was cold the deeper you got. They passed by Talia without even looking her way. Talia crawled into one of the vents and followed them. Talia made the vents to crawl into should human come into the cave, these two were the first.

Talia began to study them as they talked, getting basic meanings of the stuff the father pointed out like: stalagmites, the rocky growth from the cave floor and stalactites drooping from the sealing. When they discovered her droppings Talia was glad she was hidden as the blue flame inside her lit up. Luckily the father pointed to some bats on the ceiling. Talia was glad she didn't get rid of them yet.

These two humans were interesting so Talia decided to scent mark one of them, so that she could find them after they left the cave. Talia stammered to the roof and stopped swallowing to accumulate spit. She stuck out her tongue and let a drop fall. It landed on the girl's neck and she rubbed it in. Talia contorted her face in a smile. That scent won't wash off for weeks.

It was late afternoon when the two humans left the cave and drove home. Talia instantly took flight to Zaireen to tell her that she would be leaving for the human world soon. Zaireen, although sad knew that a ten year old dragon is meant to leave the cave sooner or later.

"_**Just be careful, not all humans will be forgiving."**_ Zaireen offered her last bit of advice. Talia nodded and shot a concentrated flame in reply. Talia would only get her dragon voice in two years.

Talia flew high and fast reaching a large human city. There she found the house the girl lived in. The house had a nice back yard with a few trees and what appeared to be an abandoned house in one of them. Talia was small enough to fit inside the small house. She also had the perfect vantage point to look into the house.

Talia spend the next few weeks here, only flying out at night to do some hunting. One morning Talia somehow slept in, as she was woken by a high pitched scream. The girl had discovered her.

"First the letter now this." The girl said looking at the dragon before her. "Well, what do you have to say?"

Talia made sequence of sounds that sounded suspiciously like 'you are one to talk'.

"This is totally cramped, can we go outside." Talia just rolled her eyes and followed the girl out. "So I guess that if you are real, then this letter wasn't a hoax."

'Seems real to me,' Talia sounded out, only it didn't even sound remotely like human speech this time.

"I'm Hermione by the way, do you have a name?" Talia pointed to magazine on the table. "I don't understand. Do you want me to name you?" Talia shook her head. "Oh, you think that your name might be in the magazine." Talia shook her head.

Hermione sighed in annoyance.

"Then why did you want me to pick up my mother's pottery book?" Hermione asked making Talia smile. "Wait, are you saying your name is Pottery? No wait that's silly, Potter maybe?" Talia shifted her head from side to side in a kind of so-so motion.

Talia made a choking noise before regurgitating a key. The key was given to her once by a goblin she protected from a fierce griffin. The goblin had looked in her eyes and nodded, he told her the key is her birth right. He also told her that if she lost the key that they would charge double to replace it. Talia didn't know the significance at the time, but swallowed it anyway.

"That's just gross, why would you have a key, I thought dragons slept in caves surrounded by gold and gemstones." Hermione asked picking up the key none the less.

'Seriously?' Talia sounded out.

"Okay, so I've been reading the hobbit lately." Hermione turned the key around. "Gringott's Wizarding Bank, Vault 687." She read. "Wait, is this your owner's vault?" Talia growled. "Okay, so you were never owned by anyone. Is this your vault then?" Talia nodded. "Then why are you – Never mind, you want me to use the vault, don't you?" Talia nodded.

"Hermione I'm home, we have a guest –" a voice called from inside. Before Talia could get back into the tree house the back door opened.

Hermione looked up at the stern woman with her mother and gulped, they both had seen the dragon.

"Did the dragon hurt you?" the woman asked, not taking her eyes off Talia.

"No, we were just talking, well I was, it was just growling at certain words." Hermione answered truthfully.

"Hermione always had a way with animals, even that rather rude talking ferret once." Hermione's mother said.

"Has it tried to attack you at all?" the woman asked again still looking at the dragon.

'I will attack you if you don't back off.' Talia sounded from the tree, perched to strike.

"No ma'am," Hermione shook her head, "It did however react positively to the name Potter and it even gave me this key. It wants me to use it for something."

The woman took the bank key and looked at the dragon again. There were some similarities. The dragon's eyes were the same green as Lily's and the scales were the same black as James's hair.

"Dragon is your name by chance Talia Potter?" the woman asked the dragon directly. Talia nodded in reply. "I was not expecting this." The woman muttered.

"Ms. McGonagall, in my experience I find that a solution often comes" Dr Granger said trying to get the woman back on track.

"You are right, I suppose." The woman straightened up and turned to Hermione.

"Hermione Jean Granger, my name is Minerva McGonagall. I am the deputy headmistress of Hogwarts. Since you are born of a muggle, non-magical, family it is my duty and honor to escort you to the Diagon Ally here in London."

"Is Diagon Ally like a magical market place, I don't recall ever seeing that name." Dr. Granger asked.

A black scale dropped between the humans. They looked up and saw Talia trying to smile.

"Yes, its entrance is between two shops, there is a pub in case a muggle wanders in. Normally we would take a muggle parent with us, so that they may convert pounds to wizarding currency. However, since the dragon claiming to be Talia Potter insists we will visit the Potter's vault instead. Unfortunately that means that for this trip only Hermione and I can go."

Talia wasn't worried, she jumped into the tree and focused on her scale in Hermione's hand. Soon her essence followed the two witches as they made their way to the Wizarding world. They first went to the wizarding bank to withdraw the funds needed for Hermione's school books and robes.

"State your business please." One of the goblin tellers said looking disapprovingly at the two witches. McGonagall placed the key on the table.

"We wish to make a withdrawal from this vault." McGonagall said. The goblin glanced down to his pocket.

"This key opens the trust vault set up for Talia Potter. I would need proof that she has given permission to access the vault." The goblin sneered.

"She gave me this," Hermione placed the dragon scale on the table.

"Ah so you did indeed meet Ms. Potter." The goblin took out a scale Talia gave him after he gave her the key. "I was the goblin that gave her this key, Griphook!"

A goblin, Griphook, came from the back and guided the witches to the vault. Hermione had the feeling that if she never discovered Talia she wouldn't have had this experience. They came to a halt at the vault and Griphook unlocked it, releasing the foul smelling gasses.

Hermione gulped, she didn't need to know how wizard money worked to know that this vault held more money than she could spend in fourteen years. Griphook handed her a bag and explained how the currency worked.

"There are three types of coins, bronze Knuts, silver Sickles and gold Galleons. There are twenty-nine Knuts to the Sickle and seventeen Sickles to the Galleon, one Pound will get you three Sickles and eleven Knuts."

Thinking it over, Hermione took a few handfuls of each type of coin and placed it in the bag. She was surprised when it arranged itself in three stacks. She was even more shocked to see that the bag didn't even bulge up.

Back in Diagon Ally they made their way to Flourish and Blotts. There they picked up the course books on Hermione's list and a few more that McGonagall approved of, Hermione even got a book on dragons.

"Prof. McGonagall," Hermione said as she paid for the books. "Do you think that instead of a cat, toad or owl, should I rather take Talia with me? I mean she was so generous in allowing me to use her vault it's the least I can do."

"Although unorthodox I believe we would be able to make an exception, considering who the dragon is." McGonagall answered, not really sounding too sure.

The next stop was the Apothecary, where they bought all of Hermione's potion supplies, followed by the quill and cauldron shops. Hermione inquired about the different cauldrons and found that although other cauldrons were faster, the pewter cauldron still produced the best potions.

They made their way to Madam Malkin's and bought Hermione not only the standard Hogwarts robes but a few for weekends. Hermione frowned at the approved uniform that should be worn under the robes. Hermione was never a fan of skirts and first and second years weren't allowed slacks yet.

"Professor, do you perhaps know what type of dragon Talia is?" Hermione asked as they sat down for lunch at the pub.

"I do not know, the closest dragon to her is probably an Irish Slade, but her shape and size is all wrong."

"Oh," Hermione said looking at her lunch. "I thought that she might've been a Night Fury. I remember reading in a non-magical storybook about a dragon matching Talia's description."

"Ages ago there used to be dragons called Furies, not much was known about them though."

The rest of the lunch Hermione tried to find out as much as she could about the wizarding world and McGonagall was more than willing to provide her with information, sans spells that might be useful. After lunch they went to get Hermione's wand. McGonagall explained that it could take the rest of the afternoon.

They made their way to Ollivander's. There Hermione could feel the potential magic in the air. She shrugged it of seeing that there were thousands of boxes lining the walls, each containing a wand.

"Ah Minerva, escorting a new student, I see." Mr. Ollivander sneaked up on Hermione soundlessly. "Okay dear, which is your dominant arm? It is going to be wand arm."

"I use both my hands equally sir."

Mr. Ollivander just shrugged and took two tape measures from a drawer and released them. The tape measures went to work and measured every part of Hermione's body short of deep her most private area was. Mr. Ollivander then brought a box of gems along with several wands.

"For the ambidextrous witch or wizard we use a gem to bridge the hands and make them one. Please reach in with the lesser used hand and pull a gem out."

Hermione reached into the box of gems. She could feel magic calling out to her and pulled out a green gem with black stripes.

"Wonderful, I never had the opportunity to give out one of these." Mr. Ollivander smiled, "This is green verdite palm jade, not very rare, but rarely used for magic. Jade in general indicates dragon presence, which means that I believe you will use a dragon heartstring wand."

The first wand Hermione was handed was vine-wood and dragon heartstring, there was no reaction. Nor was there with the four hundred other wands containing dragon heartstring. Mr. Ollivander went to the very back of the shop to retrieve more boxes when one fell from a top shelf. The box didn't even touch Hermione when it began to react.

"How odd," Mr. Ollivander said as he picked up the box. "This wand has never held any magic for the generations it has been here. I naturally didn't make it. The wood and core seems to be the same as the very first wand I handed you, vine and dragon heartstring."

"How is that odd sir?" Hermione asked more curious then ever.

"There once was a race of dragons, small in stature, they breathed a thin line of blue flame that exploded several paces away depending on how hard they blew. These dragons were known as Furies. The last of these dragons provided the core for your wand."

"How much for the gemstone and the wand Mr. Ollivander?" Hermione asked.

"Seven Galleons for the wand and three for the gem, Ms. Granger, also the gem can be worn as a pendant. It is merely a link between the two hands. It doesn't have to be held in hand." Mr. Ollivander smiled.

Hermione didn't say anything about him knowing her name, even if she didn't say it to him. She really just wanted to leave the shop and get back to Talia to thank her for the, well, scholarship for lack of better term.

They soon returned to the Granger residence were Mrs. Dr. Granger was examining, or trying to at least, Talia's teeth. The dragon kept retracting it just as Dr. Granger thought she got a good look at it.

"Hermione, your friend has retractable teeth, which is fascinating in it self but she doesn't want me to examine them." Hermione shook her head then turned to Talia.

"My mother just wants to look at your teeth, all the equipment that can hurt you are at their offices. Please will you allow her just to look at it?" Hermione asked. "Maybe after that we can go flying?"

Talia tilted her head from side to side then opened her mouth wide enough to allow Dr. Granger to stick her whole head in. Off to the other side McGonagall shook her head. It came as a surprise when Hermione asked her to temporary change one of the lawn chairs into a saddle that could fit Talia. McGonagall did that and told Hermione it will only last for about a week, before bidding them goodbye.

Hermione got went to her room and put on her mountain climbing gear. After all she this would be the first flight together and Hermione would rather be safe than sorry. When Hermione got outside her mother was busy writing something down. Talia was trying to worm herself into the harness with very little luck.

"Here let me help you with that," Hermione said unbuckling the clasps to allow Talia to get her front legs through it. Hermione then buckled it back up as tight as possible.

"Before you go just remember dinner is in two hours." Mrs. Granger said going back to her journal.

"We'll be back by then mom, we're only getting a feel for one another tonight." Hermione said straddling the saddle and strapping the climbing harness to the saddle.

Knowing Hermione was safe Talia ran across the yard and jumped into the air beginning her ascent into the sky above. She had almost forgotten how this felt, the freedom of flight. They climbed higher still until Talia turned completely horizontal.

'I missed flying, you are interesting and all but this is true freedom.' Talia sounded out.

"Yeah this is fun, but I do have a thing about heights if I can't feel the connected with the ground." Hermione answered then blinked a few times. "Wait, why could I just understand you know?"

'It is because of my scale in your pocket. Zaireen once told me that if you infuse enough magic into a scale the two of you can understand one another. She also taught me to understand human languages and Dragonese. I can hardly wait until I get my voice.'

"Voice?" Hermione was confused.

'Well yes, do you really think dragons speak in sounds? We can get the message across but to truly speak Dragonese you have to be at least thirteen.'

"I wanted to thank you for letting me use your vault. I'll pay everything back once I can."

'I'm a dragon, I really don't need money, just give me open air and the freedom and I'm happy. Keep the vault. I will never be human again. Tom Riddle made sure of that.'

"Who's Tom Riddle?" Hermione asked.

'You'll read about him in a few of the extra books you bought, he named himself Voldemort. Hold on and hold your breath, I'm just going for a dip quickly.'

With that Talia went into a dive and into the deep lake. She caught a few fish and went back up to the surface. Hermione slapped one of Talia's ears in mock annoyance.

"Don't ever do that again, I almost ran out of breath."

'A girl's gotta eat.' Talia joked back before spitting a stream out. 'And this will dry us.'

The jet exploded and they flew through the hot air. It instantly dried both of them. Hermione berated Talia some more with the fury just laughing in response. A few days later found both Hermione and Talia in the back yard with a goblin, the one who gave Talia the key.

"I had to be sure that Ms. Potter wasn't killed to get her key." The goblin said his mouth in a sneer, "and also to ask if Ms. Potter wishes to make Ms. Granger her gold handler permanently."

'I don't know what that means, but yes I want Hermione to have unlimited access and control over my vault at Gringott's.' Talia nodded.

"If that is the case, Ms. Granger should receive your mark." The goblin said. "And I must witness it happening." Having read all the books on dragons she had, Hermione knew what this meant. She started to pull her top's straps down.

'More Eragon, less erotic novel,' Talia sounded, Hermione blushed.

Talia concentrated and in an instant there was a burning sensation on Hermione's right hand. She was able to turn away from passing out if only barely.

"Very good," the goblin said then cave Hermione some documents to sign. "Thank you Ms. Granger, you are now the gold handler for the Potter family. You have unrestricted access to the vaults and heirlooms. Ms. Potter, would you like to commission a decent saddle for Ms. Granger, I noticed the other one is a mere transfiguration." Talia nodded.

With that the goblin took some measurements and left. Just as the transfigured saddle disappeared the real one arrived. Hermione noticed the countless symbols on it and wondered about it. It was only when they went on their nightly flight that she knew what they did. It kept her secure on the saddle even if Talia flew upside-down. Talia felt the runes and wanted to test the limits. When they got home Hermione made to remove the saddle but found it missing.

"Where did it go?" she asked truly shocked.

'The symbols are runes, as a dragon I can feel them. There are runes for comfort, runes for warming up when it get cold, runes to moderate oxygen. The last rune that I can feel is to make the saddle vanish and reappear.'

The first of September arrived far too early and with it came Prof. McGonagall. It was the early morning when the stern witch knocked at the door. It was Mr. Dr. Granger that answered and invited the witch in.

"Dr. Granger I am afraid that I cannot stay. I am here to deliver Ms. Granger's train pass for the Hogwarts express. It arrived late this year." McGonagall said with a smile. "To get onto platform nine and three quarters, walk down to the last pillar between platforms nine and ten then walk through it. Unfortunately muggles can't get onto the platform so you should greet your parents before walking through the barrier."

"Professor, I never got a reply if Talia could come with me." Hermione asked.

"I was told she could come, if she can find her way to Hogwarts." Hermione shared a look with Talia.

Soon after the Grangers were driving to King's Cross station, Hermione's trunk and supplies, minus her wand, were stored in the enchanted bags on Talia's saddle. Talia was circling high above the clouds just waiting for the train to start moving. Her focus was on Hermione in the train, since Hermione received the mark they could communicate without the scale, and it also allowed Hermione to feel where Talia was and vice versa.

Down in the train Hermione was reading _Hogwarts a History_, she really didn't know how long she was reading, the book was truly fascinating. Up until that point no one bothered her, and she was alone in the compartment. Then someone knocked on the door.

"Is anyone sitting here, everywhere else is full?" it was a red haired boy.

"By all means," Hermione said. "My name is Hermione Granger. I hope you don't mind me reading though, this book is fascinating."

"Ron Weasley," Ron said glancing at the other book next to Hermione. "My brother Charlie works with dragons in Romania, he says that Hogwarts only covers an outline of them."

"Oh," Hermione glanced down at the other book. "Actually I only got that book because it is the only one that mentions Furies." As if called there was Talia landed on the roof.

"What was that?" Ron looked up at the roof.

"That would be a Fury named Talia Potter, she kind of found me and we became friends." The two decided to play of Talia as a dragon named after Talia Potter rather than Talia herself.

"Are you crazy? Dragons are dangerous!" Ron glared at Hermione as if she grew another head.

'Better believe it.' Talia sounded from the window. She had found a hold for her tail and was leaning down from the roof.

"Now Talia play nice." Hermione said trying not to smile. "In which one was my robes again?" Talia turned a bit allowing Hermione to pull out her school robes. "We'll talk later." With that Talia took off.

"What happened in here?" A pompous looking red headed boy asked sliding open the door.

"My friend just dropped of my robes and took off again." Hermione said excusing herself.

Ron on the other hand was still as pale as a ghost. Percy, as the new boy introduced himself, was trying to get information from Ron. Ron couldn't even string a few words together, so he was basically no help. Percy however wanted answers so he waited for Hermione to return.

"If your _friend_ dropped off your robe where is he, or she, now?" Percy asked.

"She took off, like I said." Hermione said.

"Stop lying, there was no-one in the halls." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"My friend can't really fit into the train, Talia is too big. She stuck her head into the window, dropped off my robes and flew away, she's a –"

"Dragon," Ron finally managed to say.

"I was actually going to say a Fury, but technically dragon is correct." Hermione nodded.

Percy huffed and walked out the door, he didn't believe Hermione for a second, he could clearly tell she was a muggle-born.

"Sorry about Percy. He's a prat sometimes, but you can't really choose your family now can you?" Ron said. "Anyway, how did you tame a dragon?"

"Oh Talia isn't tamed, we just bonded after I found her in my tree house." Hermione unconsciously rubbed her arm stocking/wand holster. The only thing, within Hogwarts rules, she can wear something to hide her dragon mark.

"Cool wand holster," Ron said following her hand. "Personally I keep my wand in my pocket."

"Anything from the trolley dears?" a witch at the door asked.

"Oh yes please, may we have a two of everything please, no make that three." Hermione said pulling out her money pouch. Ron frowned but didn't say anything, pulling out a bag of sandwiches. "Put that away Ron, why do you think I bought three of each?"

"I don't know, for you and Talia?" Ron shrugged.

"No at first it was just for you and me, then I thought maybe Talia would like some of these. She is a dragon so I wouldn't really know."

The rest of the trip went by without a hitch, only a boy named Neville lost his toad and went around looking for it. Hermione helped, but as it turned out, the toad was hiding inside Neville's trunk.

Talia arrived just as the train slowed down. Hermione and Ron pulled her trunk out of the enchanted bags so that it could be on the train when they got off. Talia sounded out that if she wanted to she could give Ron the scale to understand her. Hermione wanted to see where their friendship went first.

"Firs' years over here don' be shy." A giant of a man called them over.

Hermione filed in place as they made their way down to the lake. She noticed that Talia was circling the castle, mostly due to the connection they had. Across the lake and into the castle they went. Just as the doors closed Talia landed.

"Ms. Potter," a wizard with long silver hair greeted Talia.

'Wizard,' Talia sounded back.

"I prefer Dumbledore actually, since you aren't a student here."

'Dumbledore then,' Talia sounded out almost laughing.

"Quite, I'm glad to see you here. Do you perhaps know what happened to turn you into a dragon?"

'Zaireen could only guess. She was close to my mother. My mother used every preventive measure she could get her hands on to protect me. Add in the killing curse to fuse it all together and you get a small dragon.'

"How odd, Hagrid said that when he found you, you were human. I went to your relatives. They had never even seen you. Naturally I was worried. No one could find you."

'Lived with Zaireen until Hermione and her dad explored my backup cave, then I stayed with them.' Talia sounded out nonplussed.

"So I hear, well I'll be off now, feel free to do your hunting, just don't bother the mermaids." With that Dumbledore vanished. Talia figured it was a projection of himself, it did feel real though.

Hermione was nervous as she began reciting spells in a murmur, _Hogwarts a History_ didn't mention anything about a sorting. It did however mention the roof and how it was enchanted to look like the sky outside.

In front of the high table, there was an old hat on a small stool. As soon as all the first years entered and stood in the front of the hall, a tear opened on the hat and it began to sing terribly off key:

"_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty_

_But don't judge on what you see_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me_

_You can keep your bowlers black_

_Your top hats sleek and tall_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all_

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be_

_You might belong in Gryffindor_

_Where dwell the brave at heart_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff_

_Where they are just and loyal_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw_

_If you've a ready mind_

_Where those of wit and learning_

_Will always find their kind_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends_

_So put me on! Don't be afraid_!

_And don't get in a flap_!

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap_!"

That really didn't seem so bad. A hat was just going to poke around your head to see where you would fit in best. No not bad at all. Hermione gulped, she really didn't want to put on that hat. It just seemed wrong.

"Granger, Hermione." Prof. McGonagall called out, Hermione frowned. Where did the others go, then she saw a few were already sorted.

"Right then what do we have here?" a voice whispered in her ear. "A duel mind shared with another, interesting, now where to place you. With you loyalty is earned not given, Helga wouldn't approve of that one bit. Now being the first Granger in the school your blood is pure by Salazar's standards, however with the way his house is you will not be welcomed. Keen to learn, Rowena would approve, but you will be an outcast in her house thanks to your friend outside. Brave, strong and fiercely close to those you call friends. These all are welcomed in – Gryffindor!"

The last part was yelled for the hall to hear. Hermione took of the hat and walked to the cheering table. She sat down next to the blonde that shared the boat with her, Ron and Neville. The rest of the sorting went by smoothly. The headmaster got up and the hall went silent.

"Just before we begin the feast I would like to say a few words and they are: Nitwit; Blubber; Oddment; Tweak. Thank you." Hermione looked at the man oddly before turning and seeing the feast before her. Smiling she loaded food onto her plate. She was somewhat hungry after all.

As the feast rolled on Hermione felt an odd sensation from the head table, she looked over the teachers and noted two of them staring at her, one was the headmaster the other a man with shoulder length greasy black hair.

'They're scanning your surface thoughts, fight it.' Hermione heard Talia say in her mind, so Hermione forced herself to recite the first chapter of _The Hobbit_.

The headmaster seemed amused but the other teacher looked annoyed. Hermione didn't care her thoughts were her own, even Talia respected that, not that Talia would invade her mind, it took almost all the magic Talia had to communicate this way. Dinner turned into dessert and Hermione took a bit extra treacle tart to give to Talia as thanks. After dessert, the headmaster got up again and addressed them.

"Now that we are all fed and watered there are a few start-of-term announcements I need to make. First years please note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all students, and I believe some of our older students would greatly benefit in remembering this as well.

"Mr. Filch, our caretaker, has asked me to inform you all that magic is strictly forbidden in the corridors between classes and that a list of forbidden items can be found on the wall outside his office.

"Lastly for this year the third floor corridor on the right-hand side is forbidden for all who doesn't want to die a most gruesome death. Prof. Quirrell has taken up a temporary classroom in the transfiguration courtyard, his old muggle studies classroom if I recall.

"Now let us sing the school's song and be off to bed. Everyone pick your favorite tune." With that a ribbon shot out of his wand and formed words in the air:

"_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts_

_Teach us something please_

_Whether we be old and bald_

_Or young with scabby knees_

_Our heads could do with filling_

_With some interesting stuff_

_For now they're bare and full of air_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff_

_So teach us things worth knowing_

_Bring back what we've forgot_

_Just do your best, we'll do the rest_

_And learn until our brains all rot_"

Hermione just shook her head. She had chosen the Johnny Cash approach, while the red headed twins chose a funeral march. The students were then dismissed and Hermione followed the other first years up to Gryffindor Tower. Other than memorizing the path instantly there wasn't really anything remarkable about the journey, and that included meeting Peeves.

Upon arriving at the tower Percy, the prefect, showed the girls to the one door and the boys followed him up the second one. On the other side of the door another prefect waited for them.

"Evening Ladies, I'm Isabelle Richards," she introduced herself, "for those of you who might've sneaked a peak at the boys' side, shame on you." She paused for the laughter.

"Anyway you might've notice a single spiral in their stair case while here are four. There is a simple reason for this. Once a boy reaches this stair case's first spiral, it turns into a slippery slide up to the third spiral. It's quite fun to slide of on if you weren't wearing a skirt." Isabelle took out her wand.

"However, when you had a late night study and don't feel like climbing up all the way just place the tip of your wand on the railing and the stair case will start moving on it's own and take you to the top. For now let's ride." Isabelle placed her wand on the rail and the girls followed her up.

"You are assigned to this dorm until you graduate. Once you do this dorm is being reassigned to the next lot of first years and so on. The reason for this is because of the trace. Once you set foot in this dorm you will be marked by it until you are of age, that's seventeen for our muggle-born friend. Enjoy your stay and if you need me, don't, and go ask Percy." She paused again while the girls giggled. "Seriously though, I'm just down the hall."

Hermione opened the dorm and found her bed close to a rather large window. Next to her bed was an oversized doggy-bed. She assumed it was for Talia, not that she thought Talia would sleep there, she had always been more comfortable outside.

Hermione got ready for bed when she heard the collective scream from her two dorm-mates, Lavender and Parvati. She opened the bathroom door and saw what caused it. She rolled her eyes and picked up her towel and toiletries. Soon their dorm room door opened and everyone entering froze. Hermione just went about her business until Lavender shouted again.

"Watch out!"

"Why, Talia won't hurt anyone unless you provoke her." Hermione said and placed her hand on Talia's head. Talia responded by leaning into it.

'I think messing with them would be fun,' Talia sounded mischievously.

"Probably, but it will put us both in an awkward position, I thought you were going to find a cave or something?" Hermione answered back.

'The closest cave is just outside the town and it is really stuffy in there, more like a nursing cave, I certainly won't live there.'

"Fine just don't bother my dorm mates, okay." Hermione sighed in defeat.

'Deal,' these sounds came out sounding English.

Hermione turned around and noticed the wide eyes of almost all the girls in the tower. With a sigh Hermione introduced them to Talia. Each came closer and cautiously held up their hands and closed their eyes. Talia knew that if she wanted to get sleep she would need to give them closure. As soon as all the girls touched her, Talia lay down and fell asleep, almost instantly.

_**This is idea one out of the way. I would like to know your opinion on it while I get the other ideas out and typed, hopefully I'll get back to SoM soon.**_

–_**Foxy Talia Potter–**_


	2. Official Chapter 1

Fury of the Dragon

_I had a lot of feedback on this story so I decided to make it a full story. It would explain why Talia, even though a dragon, is tolerable towards humans._

_Italics – Dragons speaking in integrate growls some sounding like human speech._

_I will also implement the draconic translator at _ _ for dragon magic performed by humans_

_On a side note, I have recently discovered whitetigerwolf's challenges and will slightly change the story to accommodate the Dragon Potter challenge. Changes include bringing in Amelia Bones and placing Talia's cave (The one Hermione and her father spelunk in) on a dragon preserve's edge, rarely used by other dragons due to their size. The story is already placed in the community: __ community/Whitetigerwolf-s-Challenges-and-Adopted/79325/99/0/1/0/0/0/0/_

_This is the official First Chapter disregard the previous chapter_

**Chapter 1 – Growing up dragon**

She sat on the rooftop, her black body hidden by the night's darkness. Normally she wouldn't bother, but with this one it was different. She watched as the large man takes the small bundle from the wreckage. She could do nothing to help. The house was hidden even for her.

Zaireen was an Irish Slade, a small dragon with a fiery temper and little tolerance for humans. However Zaireen was once injured in a trap set for a Welch Green. It was a young girl that helped her heal. They became strange friends during their time together.

The girl became a woman and married an arrogant man. Zaireen couldn't stand the man, as she couldn't the boy he once was, but he loved Lily and that was a good thing. They created a life and Lily set up a contract with Zaireen. Should they come to pass Zaireen should look after their daughter. However dragon magic works strangely on humans, once the contract was drawn the young Talia gained a slight slit in her pupils and should the contract be invoked Talia would become a dragon-like.

That is why Zaireen was here, she was going to take Talia and raise her like her own, even if she still looked human. However her well adjusted eyes saw something else, couldn't this massive human see it? Talia was no longer human, her body was completely dragon, impossible to believe, but true.

Zaireen swept down in front of the large man and puffed herself up. That caught the man's attention. Zaireen breathed fire unto the ground and the contract Lily made appeared. The man picked it up and read it, he looked panicked.

"Bu' Dumbledore wan' me teh bring her teh her relatives." Zaireen narrowed her eyes and breathed her flames in a deadly black. The man had no choice. "A'right I'll pu' her down."

As soon as Talia was on the ground flames sprang up between her and the large man, he backed away slowly. Zaireen never took her eyes off him until he vanished around the corner. Not trusting him even a bit, Zaireen breathed a green flame and the two of them vanished.

Talia was asleep while Zaireen used her magic to send milk to her mammary glands and making her breasts grow. Contrary to popular believe dragons aren't reptilian, but hairless mammals closer related to echidnas. Talia would be hungry when she woke the next day. And since she can't hunt yet, mother's milk will have to do. The next morning Zaireen woke to a suckling on her breasts, she was right the new dragon was hungry.

"_You should rest young one, you have had an odd night indeed._" Zaireen spoke in a growl. Talia mewed in surprise but continued suckling. _"It would be years before you can speak, don't force it." _

Once Talia was once more asleep Zaireen walked outside the cave she used. It was time to make a decision that would be beneficial for both herself as a dragon and keep unwanted attention from dragon hunters away from Talia. With a deep sigh Zaireen breathed a purple summoning flame. Seconds later a woman appeared, still in her bathrobe.

"Zaireen, the last time I saw you, you tried to burn me. This better be –" Amelia Bones stopped mid sentence seeing the dragon's new appearance.

"Yes blood of Bones, I did, but as you can clearly see I've adopted a young dragon, an ancient race related to my own, a Fury."

"I thought they were all extinct, wasn't that the reason you didn't want to take my offer before?"

"Talia Heather Potter, daughter of Lily Evan-Potter has recently come into my care, a contract between Lily and I sealed it, but the killing curse that rebounded from Talia made her a dragon, a Fury. I begrudgingly accept your offer of sanctuary in a preserve on these soils only. I shall not go to Romania."

"Talia Potter is a dragon?"

"Yes and the purple flame have sealed your tongue of it, until Talia is strong enough for it."

Amelia Bones gave Zaireen the location of Sanctuary, the dragon preserve to the east of London, before stepping through the purple flames again going home. She had a lot to think of and adding to her frustrations, she has to look after her late brother's daughter as well. An idea struck Amelia at that point, Susan might be able to become friendly with Talia in the future.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Five years passed with Talia learning how to hunt and learning more about herself, yet she still did not know why she didn't look like her mother, Zaireen, but that didn't stop her from loving her any less. Talia was just returning from an afternoon flight when Zaireen told her they needed to talk.

"_May your hunt never fail," _Talia greeted the older black skinned dragon.

"_And may your prey never get away."_ Zaireen nodded her greeting. _"I believe you have begun to notice the differences between yourself and the other dragons, there is a reason for that and you are finally ready to hear it._

"_You are not an Irish Slade like me. That is because you were adopted. Nearly fourteen season cycles ago I met your mother. I was caught in a Welsh Green trap and she saved me. We became strange friends, when she became with child she contacted me and we made a contract. Just over a season cycle after you came to be, a foul creature attacked your home. Your mother gave her life to protect you and the foul creature disappeared._

"_A man, too big to exist, went to take you to other men. I invoked the contract and adopted you. You were supposed to be human shaped, but something changed you into an ancient, extinct dragon, a Fury."_

"_My mother wasn't a dragon, was she?"_ Talia didn't want to believe it, but as she understood it Zaireen was making her mother a human.

"_Not in form no, but your mother was as close to being one as any human can be." _Zaireen admitted. _"The reason I told you is simple, you are about to go out on your own soon and you need to know this. Use the cave at the edge of the reserve. Amelia already knows of your change of venue."_

"_Burn your flame bright, Mother."_

"_Burn your flame true, Daughter, Talia Heather Potter."_

Talia turned and headed out the cave. She was on her own now, as is custom of dragons her age. She flew to the designated cave and rested for the night. In the morning she will shape the cave to her liking.

The next morning Talia set to work, in Zaireen's cave she couldn't burrow into the walls like she wanted to, but since this was her own place she could do what she wanted. The tunnel system she built was high and narrow with holes every few feet to look down on the caverns.

Over the next few days Talia found out why these caves weren't used often by dragons. It was on the edge where the anti-muggle wards were weakest, firstly. Secondly it seemed to be some kind of achievement to enter this cave for humans. Talia would study these human and their kind over the next few years from her vantage point in her tunnel system.

Sometimes, when she could feel something more from these humans, Talia would add to the challenge to see if they were really worthy, in her opinion that is. These extra challenges included cave-ins and sudden changed paths. If the humans could overcome her challenges, Talia would reward them with something shiny, normally some gold or jewels, humans always seem to like those, whatever.

Between her amusing herself with the humans in her cave Talia would hunt every night. On one such occasion she stumbled upon a goblin. Normally a goblin wouldn't concern her but the other intruder always does. A tamed griffin would always be a beacon for the light, but wild griffins were vicious creatures.

Talia swooped down at the griffin, taking a bite at its head. With a twist in her body she flipped the griffin and landed on top of it. Knowing her jaw isn't strong enough to penetrate the griffin's skull Talia breathed in and shot her blue, lightning flame down the griffin's throat. She knew it would burn from the inside out so she turned towards the goblin.

"I would not have believed it, if I did not see it." the goblin said. "May I have a magic imbued scale to understand you dragon?" Talia narrowed her eyes. She pushed her magic into her tail and a scale dropped. She stepped aside and allowed the goblin to pick it up.

"_Now why are you in Sanctuary?" _Talia asked.

"I have been chased by the griffin for a few days now, I was not aware of where I was." The goblin replied. "May I ask the name of my savior?"

"_Talia Heather Potter, born to man nine season cycles ago, transformed into a dragon eight cycles ago. Or so I have been told."_

"A simple test exist." The goblin said and opened the palm of his hand. Several seconds later three golden keys appeared. "Let us see, vault 687 that vault is a trust fund set up for Talia Potter until she comes of age. Vault 1313, belonged to Lily Evans-Potter, and inherited by her daughter Talia Potter. And lastly, a high security vault in the oldest regions of Gringott's, vault 290. It belongs to the Potter heir once he or she is of age. It seems you are indeed Talia Heather Potter."

"_What does that mean exactly?"_ Talia was confused.

"It means that you are a very rich dragon in the wizard world Ms. Potter. And should you choose a gold handler give that person a scale with the key, I will let Gringott's know of this arrangement." The goblin sat down on a rock. "Now Ms. Potter, how much do you know of your life prior to being a dragon?"

"_Only what I told you, and that a foul creature killed my birth parents."_

"Indeed that foul creature had a name though, Tom Riddle, however he threw away that name and fashioned himself a new one, Lord Voldemort. Witches and Wizards fear the latter name, along with many other creatures that stood against him. I just feel should you choose a gold handler they should know about him before finding out the hard way."

Talia swallowed the key and left the goblin to rest, she needed to find Zaireen. As a Fury Talia only had two flames, a blue flame and her thin, blue, lightning flame, she needed to communicate with Amelia Bones about the goblin she assisted.

Amelia was able to verify the goblin's story but she didn't want to act as Talia's gold handler. Not that Talia really knew what a gold handler was, but she wanted someone she could trust, and truth be told the only humans she knew was Amelia and Susan Bones.

Talia needn't have worried, for it was just a few months later, as the season turned, that Talia felt something odd. She has just returned from eating her kill when two humans entered her cave. Talia hid behind the rocks, she couldn't reach her tunnels while these two were at the cave entrance. Talia's eyes locked onto the smaller, human, a girl of about Susan's age, Talia could tell that she also felt that odd feeling.

"I'm not too sure about this cave, it feels off." The girl said her eyes fixed on Talia's location, but she couldn't see her.

"The cave of wonder is a must for all spelunkers, you read the brochure. Besides we might find one of those giant rubies, it would pay your school fees at this Hogwarts, if you still want to go. We can always get you into my old school. There are hardly any bullies there."

The word Hogwarts caught her attention. Talia could smell that the adult wasn't magical but the girl was. Talia sent her magic into her tail and released two scales. With a low flame she turned them to ash and blew it after the two explorers. A trick Zaireen taught her to allow humans to unknowingly understand her.

"I have to go to Hogwarts, you heard read the letter, dad."

Talia made up her mind, this young girl would be her gold handler.

"_Stop," _Talia demanded. _"This cave won't do you much good."_

"What?" the girl turned around, Talia knew why, her magic pulled in the scale's vapor unlike her father.

"I didn't say anything, princess." Her father said. Talia rolled her eyes.

"_I take it you are the first in your family, aren't you?" _Talia came out of her hiding place a toothless smile on her face.


	3. Official Chapter 2

Fury of the Dragon

_I had a lot of feedback on this story so I decided to make it a full story. It would explain why Talia, even though a dragon, is tolerable towards humans._

_Italics – Dragons speaking in integrate growls some sounding like human speech. As shown in the previous chapter those who received a scale from her, and have a magical aura, can understand her._

_I will also implement the draconic translator at _ _ for dragon magic performed by humans_

_On a side note, I have recently discovered whitetigerwolf's challenges and will slightly change the story to accommodate the Dragon Potter challenge. Changes include bringing in Amelia Bones and placing Talia's cave (The one Hermione and her father spelunk in) on a dragon preserve's edge, rarely used by other dragons due to their size. The story is already placed in the community: __ community/Whitetigerwolf-s-Challenges-and-Adopted/79325/99/0/1/0/0/0/0/_

_From this chapter forward the story would either follow Hermione or Talia respectfully, it will be separated with 13 X's in the centre of the page._

_On to the next chapter_

**Chapter 2 – Humans**

"_I take it you are the first in your family, aren't you?" _Talia came out of her hiding place a toothless smile on her face.

"The first what?" the girl sounded offended, and seemed to forget that she was speaking to a dragon.

"_The first witch in your family," _Talia rolled her eyes, _"or was I wrong?"_

"What exactly are you? My name is Hermione by the way." Hermione was trying to get pass her father to see who was speaking to her.

"_Yeah your father is making it hard for you to see a dragon, isn't he?"_ Talia laughed. _"Just tell him I haven't harmed any human that came into my cave and I'm not about to start."_

"Um dad, the dragon–"

"_Talia–"_

"Oh sorry, Talia the dragon won't harm us. Apparently she hasn't hurt any other that cam into this cave either. Didn't Uncle Charles say that when he got lost something guided him out? It might've been Talia." Hermione's father calmed a bit.

"_I never guided anyone, but he might've seen one of my flames, I sometimes play with them to see if they can cut it, if they look competent in their pursuit of my cave." _

"Anyway Talia, what did you mean the cave won't do us any good?"

"_I was too busy with other thing to find the shiny rocks humans seem to like, so you won't have one when you get out. Secondly since you are going to Hogwarts and not me, I would like to extend my vault at the wizarding bank for you to use at your leisure, I won't need it. Just show my scale to the goblin that helps you."_

Talia regurgitated the key and set it down at Hermione's feet along with a plain black scale. She then climbed the wall and snuck into one of her tunnels, below she saw that the two went into the cave anyway. She blew a flame into the tunnel giving the cave a blue glow. She won't follow them into the cave, but wait for them at the entrance. Maybe it was time to join humanity again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they got home, Hermione felt the same sensation she felt at the cave, she assumed it was because the dragon, no Talia, was nearby, but how would a dragon get into London? Hermione shook her head and put the key and the scale in the key bowl on the table.

"Well that was interesting," Mr. Dr. Harry Granger said.

"Quite, I will be in my room until dinner, reading." Hermione said absentmindedly.

"Have fun Princess and remember the Hogwarts representative will be here in the morning."

Hermione went up to her room and pulled a book from the shelf. Glancing down she noted the title: The Inheritance Cycle: Eragon. She shrugged, it was a good book. She was just at the part where the egg hatched when she looked up to see a dragon's face in her window.

"Talia what are you doing here?" Hermione asked in a hard whisper.

"_I came to visit your cave like you did mine, why?"_ Talia said.

It was kinda true, after Hermione and her father left Talia went to see Zaireen and Amelia. Amelia agreed that Talia could go to London and Hermione's house, as long as he has her shimmer on during the day.

"Very funny, but I can't have a dragon here, you kinda stand out you know that right?" Talia rolled her eyes and activated her shimmer before climbing up to the roof to rest. "Hey I was talking to you!" Hermione said a little bit louder. Talia ignored her.

The next morning Hermione wasn't quite herself. After dinner she went outside for her usual walk but she couldn't see Talia on the roof where she knew she'd be. It frustrated Hermione to no end. It also cemented her resolve to go to Hogwarts where she could learn about dragons, hopefully.

Another thing that upset Hermione was the fact that she dreamed of Talia and an evil wizard called Voldemort, only Talia wasn't a dragon. In the dream Talia was a baby, no more than a year old, when Voldemort burst into their home and killed her father. Her mother held her tightly as Voldemort came up the stairs.

"Zaireen, wer tairais ekess torkta hesi iacoen ui jaka!" Talia's mother said and a blinding purple light shot up into the sky.

Hermione just knew this was some kind of spell, just like the Avada Kedavra sent towards Talia's mother. Once the green light faded Voldemort turned towards Talia and raised his wand, sending another killing curse towards Talia. Talia's body glowed bright blue and the curse was send back towards Voldemort, only this time it was blue but trice as deadly. Hermione didn't know why she knew that, she just did.

Talia's body began to change after that. It was still changing when a giant of a man picked her up and carried her outside. And then Zaireen showed up and demanded the man hand Talia to her. The giant man reluctantly did just that.

"_It wasn't a dream. I shared a memory with you."_ Talia said from the door. Hermione turned but couldn't see the dragon. _"It's called a shimmer, Fury and Irish Slade have this ability. I just came to say that someone magical just arrived up the path."_

"Street actually, and thank you, it is the representative from Hogwarts." Hermione smiled and went to get the door just as the person was about to knock.

"Hermione Granger I presume?" the woman said her voice demanding respect.

"Yes ma'am, my mom will be back in any minutes, she just drove my dad to the office and rescheduled her meetings. Would you like some tea?"

"I would love some Ms. Granger." She followed Hermione to the kitchen and felt Talia at the door. "Has anything unusual happened lately Ms. Granger? Oh pardon my rudeness my name is Minerva McGonagall."

"Other than a dragon giving me an odd key and following me home, not much else." Hermione could tell that Talia was rolling her eyes. "She is quite rude, but she hasn't done anything to us."

"_You're laying it on thick aren't you?"_ Talia said then dropped her shimmer.

"An interesting development," Hermione could tell that Prof. McGonagall was keeping herself composed. "It is highly unorth –"

The door opened before Prof. McGonagall could finish her thought. Mrs. Dr. Gwendolyn Granger stepped into the kitchen and greeted their guests. She gave a quick glance at Talia before taking over making tea. Hermione heard her mother mutter: 'just like he described her'.

"Firstly I need to have a final answer," Prof. McGonagall said clearing her throat. "Do you wish to attend Hogwarts?"

"Yes please, but can Talia accompany me? I think we might've bonded." Hermione said not sure if she should share her dream. Talia snorted at that, but it gave her an idea.

"I can assure you that nothing short of handler could stop her, but I will discuss the possibility with the headmaster."

Talia rolled her eyes and stood up. A yellowish parchment lay beneath her. Hermione recognized it as a Hogwarts acceptance letter. Talia walked outside and reapplied her shimmer. Hermione picked up the letter and read the address.

"Ms. T. Potter, the roof and this address?" Hermione asked as she read. Realization dawned. Talia was indeed human once.

Prof. McGonagall explained the ins and outs of Hogwarts answering all of their questions. Then she went on to explain the currency being used and that the bank was run by goblins. She also explained about Muggle to Galleon exchanges when Hermione went to get the key and scale.

"Talia has given me this key and said that I should give a goblin this scale." Hermione handed it over. McGonagall seemed about to rip someone's lips off.

"Ms. Granger, with all due respect, I don't think Gringott's would allow it." McGonagall said still shocked that a Fury existed and that she happened to be the savior of the wizarding world.

"_Then the goblins were liars, tell her."_ Hermione blushed. She would never go that far,

"Talia says that a goblin told her to do it that way." Hermione compromised.

A few minutes later Hermione was standing facing a wall at the back of a pub. Prof. McGonagall had just explained how to get into Diagon Ally and then as an extension how to get unto Platform 9 ¾. Hermione was excited when she saw the gobble stone path and all the shops surrounding it.

Since Hermione didn't need to convert muggle currency, her mother went back to work. Talia had burrowed a cave of sorts inside the Granger's garden, where she would spend her time sleeping. Hermione was quite surprised that she couldn't find the hole leading to the cave.

They entered Gringott's and found a free goblin working in a book. A glace went over his eyes before he greeted his clients. Hermione could see a faint scar over his eye, but thought better than to ask about it.

"Welcome to Gringott's, how can we assist you today?" Hermione nervously placed the key and scale on the high table.

"We would like to withdraw some funds from this vault please." Hermione said in barely more than a whisper.

"It seems that she has chosen," the goblin said to himself as the scale began to glow in his hands. He turned towards Hermione. "I guess that means you are the official gold handler. Very well, Griphook!"

Another goblin came from one of the doors leading out the hall. The goblin at the desk nodded and Griphook bowed to Hermione.

"Talia once saved my father from a griffin, if she has chosen you as her gold handler, you have my respect." Griphook didn't smile, that would be rude. You don't show your teeth to an ally.

"Thank you Mr. Griphook." Hermione bowed back.

"Just Griphook, titles are for humans."

Griphook led them to the back through the doors where he whistled for a cart. They were led down into the earth on a wild rollercoaster ride. Hermione normally wouldn't stand for it but the ride was enjoyable.

Griphook got out when the cart stopped at vault 687. Taking the key he unlocked the door and when the smoke cleared, Hermione couldn't believe her eyes. Her mind momentary shifted to an old cartoon she often watched about a duck swimming in his money. She shook her head.

"As gold handler, you have unrestricted access once the bond is made, for now though you can take 300 Galleons. My father will witness the bond, tomorrow if you will agree."

Hermione couldn't see a fault in their logic. Strangely enough Prof. McGonagall was quiet since they entered Gringott's. She only spoke again when they left, about fifteen minutes after entering the vault.

"You handled yourself well, better than most muggleborn students I've met."

"Thank you Professor, my parents taught me to always be respectful to other cultures." Hermione blushed. "I'm not too sure how much things will cost, will 300 Galleons be enough? I mean £ 1494 does sound a lot, but I've never done shopping in the magical community."

"It is a generous amount Ms. Granger. It will cover all of your required books and equipment. You would have 7 Galleons, 1 Sickle and 12 Knuts left."

The first stop was Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Hermione was amazed with the wide variety of robes available. She was by no means into medieval fashion but then some of these robes seemed fitting for a princess.

"Minerva, so glad to see you again." a smiling witch, dressed in mauve said. "And this must be another first year muggleborn."

"She has just recently received her letter yes," McGonagall smiled, "Has Filius been by yet, he was tasked with escorting the boys this year."

"Yes they left about an hour ago." The witch escorted Hermione to the back and threw a rather plain robe over her shoulders. "You don't mind wearing a 'dress' do you dear?" Madam Malkin smiled, "I swear muggleborn boys have such a narrow view of the world."

Hermione realized she was joking and laughed with the witch. After paying for her purchase Hermione followed Prof. McGonagall to the next shop, the Apothecary. They bought her potion supplies and equipment. It was all part of the 'Advanced First Year kit. Only costing a Sickle more than the standard kit, but contained twice the amount of ingredients.

The next stop was for her miscellaneous equipment and trunk. Hermione paid the 10 Sickles extra for more space and a featherweight charm. The telescope was a standard one, she didn't really like stargazing. And she found a brooch in the form of a dragon for her cloak. McGonagall smiled, she did factor in the brooch it seemed.

"Just your books and wand left, your mother advised that we get your books last. So we will go to Ollivander's to get your wand." McGonagall said mentally. She clearly memorized the list.

Ollivander's had a feeling of a very strict library when they entered, Hermione could feel the magic in the air. From somewhere in the back an old man appeared. He seemed to look through Hermione for a second.

"A new student from a muggle family, Granger, Hermione." The man said.

"This is Mr. Ollivander. He is the leading wand-maker on the British Isles." Prof. McGonagall said.

"Pleasure meeting you Mr. Ollivander," Hermione nodded her head towards the wizard.

"And you, it is always a pleasure to begin a new linage, now Ms. Granger which is your dominant hand?"

"I am ambidextrous," Hermione said.

"Very well please hold out both your hands." Mr. Ollivander took out an odd tape measure. "Now I have wands in this shop that hasn't found their witch or wizard yet, many have been here when I took over from my father, and even more spanning back generations.

"Now it is important to note that the wand chooses the wielder and not the other way around–" Mr. Ollivander accidentally bumped the shelf and a single wand fell.

Hermione bend down to pick up the wand and place it back in the box, when she felt the warm sensation course through her body connecting with that place deep inside that always felt hollow.

"Oh how curious." Mr. Ollivander said as he looked at the wand. "That wand has been inside the shop when my ancestors bought it. It is the oldest one in the shop, vine wood and dragon heartstring." Hermione looked at the inscription on the box and noted the dragon, Fury.

"Curious indeed, I met with a Fury yesterday in a cave east of London, she followed us home." Hermione said as she placed the wand on the counter.

"Now reach in here and pull out a stone. The gem works as a link between hands." Mr. Ollivander held a jar of polished gems.

Hermione reached into the jar of polished gems, when her hand touched one she felt the same sensation she did with her wand, she pulled it out.

"Black Opal, a fine gem indeed, it also compliments your wand since it is known to react with dragon heartstring."

Hermione paid 8 Galleons for her purchases at Ollivander's. When they left Prof. McGonagall shaped the Black Opal into Hermione's brooch, turning the metallic dragon into a black gemmed dragon, ironic as that was.

The last shop for the day was Flourish &amp; Blotts. There they purchased all of Hermione's required books. She had enough money left to buy three additional books. She chose **Hogwarts: A History**; **The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts **and **Dragons: The Known and Extinct Species**.

Hermione left the shop begrudgingly, but with her money pouch lighter and her trunk heavier, she couldn't complain. McGonagall waved her wand and the trunk vanished to Hermione's room. It wouldn't be practical to walk the two blocks with a heavy trunk, or at least heavy in muggle eyes.

"Now remember Ms. Granger, term starts on September 1st and the train leaves from the hidden platform at 11am sharp." McGonagall said as she left. She had to speak to Dumbledore about what she discovered of Talia Potter.


	4. Official Chapter 3

Fury of the Dragon

_I had a lot of feedback on this story so I decided to make it a full story. It would explain why Talia, even though a dragon, is tolerable towards humans._

_Italics – Dragons speaking in integrate growls some sounding like human speech. As shown in chapter 1 those who received a scale from her, and have a magical aura, can understand her, also functions as bond speech._

_I will also implement the draconic translator at _ _ for dragon magic performed by humans_

_On a side note, I have recently discovered whitetigerwolf's challenges and will slightly change the story to accommodate the Dragon Potter challenge. Changes include bringing in Amelia Bones and placing Talia's cave (The one Hermione and her father spelunk in) on a dragon preserve's edge, rarely used by other dragons due to their size. The story is already placed in the community: __ community/Whitetigerwolf-s-Challenges-and-Adopted/79325/99/0/1/0/0/0/0/_

_From this chapter forward the story would either follow Hermione or Talia respectfully, it will be separated with 13 X's in the centre of the page._

_On to the next chapter_

**Chapter 3 – A Whole New World**

Talia narrowed her eyes at the approaching woman. All her instincts said she should blow a thin stream of blue flame at her, but she didn't want to cause a ruckus with Hermione by burning her mother.

"Please," the woman begged. Talia turned her head sideways and backed away further. That was the scene Hermione woke up to the next morning.

"Mom what's going on?" Hermione asked head looking between the dragon and her mother.

"I was curious about her teeth, but she doesn't want to stand still." Hermione's mother said.

"_Like I will allow that._" Talia snarled. Then an idea popped into her head. She retracted her teeth and gave a gummy smile. "_Try looking at my teeth now, human!_"

"Mom, Talia doesn't want you looking at her teeth, as you can see she went toothless." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Yes, she was raised by dragons and they don't like having hands in their mouths." A new voice said from the edge of the garden. "Pardon my intrusion, but it would be illogical to knock on the front door in a muggle neighborhood."

"Of course," Mrs. Dr. Granger said with a smile. Hermione instantly recognized the goblin as the one with the scar over his eye.

"You must be Griphook's father?" Hermione asked, "He said you'd be by to witness the bond."

"Very perceptive, I am lucky that I only got away with this scar. Now as my son mentioned, I am here to witness the bond to make you the official gold handler for Ms. Potter's vaults."

"_I don't have to like it, do I?_" Talia asked but gathered her magic anyway.

"Now Ms. Granger please would you touch Ms. Potter's head, or we could go the other direction." The Goblin said. But the panic in Talia's eyes made Hermione place her hand on the dragon's head.

There was a sharp pain before a red welt appeared on Hermione's hand and lower arm, ironically it was shaped like her brooch. Talia staggered to the side and threw up. Zaireen did warn her that bonding leaves you disconcerted, but experiencing it is something else.

Talia lay down and stared blankly at Hermione. She would be experiencing excruciating pain any moment. Sure enough within seconds Hermione passed out due to the pain.

"_We are only 11 season cycles,_" Talia said to the goblin. "_Why would you even mention the other way? It is sick and wrong._"

"My dear dragon, would you have jumped this prospect if I didn't?" the goblin smirked. "Now will you be taking her as a rider?"

Talia thought about it, sure a human riding a dragon isn't that common, but what is the alternative. They have already bonded in magic. Talia nodded, the goblin took out a tape measure and started measuring Talia for a saddle.

"Would you like to have any features build into the saddle?"

"_Well, I don't want to feel someone sitting on me, also I want to be able to remove it without taking it off, and maybe something to keep the rider on, I like to fly upside-down sometimes. Lastly when I shimmer I want the rider to shimmer with me._"

"Maybe also add pouches for storing my stuff?" Hermione said as she woke up, the pain in her right hand gone.

"Very well, we will make it of leather, and place runes into the design to accommodate all the requests. We will deduct the 100 galleons from the Potter's main vault." Here the goblin took out a ring and handed it to Hermione. "The ring will always remain on your finger as long as you are Ms. Potter's gold-handler."

The ring actually melted onto Hermione's finger. The goblin bit them a good afternoon and promised that the saddle will arrive within a day, with a practical gift to hide Hermione's draconian mark, one that is accepted at Hogwarts without question.

The gift turned out to be wand holster that covered her forearm and palm, effectively hiding the dragon mark. It was keyed so that only Talia and Hermione could remove it, made of dragon-hide, the delivery goblin assured them that the dragon wasn't slain for the hide, but died of natural causes.

After the goblin left Talia allowed Hermione to fasten the saddle onto her, she refused to have the goblin do it, jokingly revering it to a lady's modesty. The goblin frankly was glad to leave.

"_I want to go flying to, you know, get a feel for the saddle. What do you say?_"

Hermione eyed the parchment with specification on it, if it wasn't for the sticking and gravity runes on the seat, Hermione would probably have objected, she was the first to admit her fear of heights.

Talia wanted to test the limitations on the saddle it already passed the comfort test, she couldn't feel it on her at all, even with Hermione sitting on her. Talia flew straight up, shimmered to not alert the muggles. She knew Hermione had her eyes closed, it was silly really.

"What the hell!" Hermione shouted out.

It was about twenty minutes into the flight and Talia was currently gliding on the wind, upside down, she has been doing it for 10 minutes already.

"_I think the world is more beautiful this way, so peaceful._" Talia said, turning to gain more height. She turned again.

"I don't even feel the wind," Hermione admitted. Talia could only guess it was one of the runes on the saddle because she could feel the wind perfectly. "I have to admit this is scary beautiful." Talia rolled her eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The days rolled by and soon it was time for Hermione to head to Hogwarts. Shimmered Talia followed. It wouldn't do good if Talia was discovered now would it? They arrived early enough the last patrons leaving the platforms and most of the trains just left. It would be a while before platforms 9 and 10 have another train. Having been shimmered a few times Hermione could pinpoint the entrance to the hidden platform, it had a familiar feel.

Wishing her father a farewell Hermione and Talia made it onto the platform and was greeted with the arrival of the scarlet steam engine baring the name **The Hogwarts Express**. Talia un-shimmered momentary to allow Hermione to take out her trunk, then when Hermione found a compartment at the back of the train Talia shimmered out and lay on the roof. About fifteen minutes later there was a knock on the cabin door, a smiling red haired witch greeted Hermione.

"Hi, my name is Susan Bones." The girl extended her hand.

"Hermione Granger," Hermione said with a hint of doubt in her voice.

"Charmed, now why is Talia right above this compartment?" Susan asked her voice although cheerful sounded cold.

"I believe the better question should be how do you know Talia? She made me her gold handler." Hermione shot back.

"I knew her since I was 5, I'll be watching you." Susan said then turned towards the roof, "Hey Talia."

"_Susan?_" Talia asked surprised.

"Yes, how are you, I just met your gold handler, do you think it was wise?" Susan asked.

"Hey, I'm sitting right here," Hermione said.

"_I trust Hermione, she is interesting._"

"Thank you Talia, see I'm not some kind of scarlet woman you make me out to be." Hermione narrowed her eyes.

Susan sat down doing the same. Neither said a word just glared at each other. Hermione wasn't sure how long this was going on until a welcome voice interrupted, it was a girl named Hannah Abbott. Susan stopped glaring at Hermione and stirred up a conversation with Hannah, apparently they knew each other. Hermione turned to her book.

"_Susan isn't that bad, on the dragon reserve where I stayed, she made me tolerable towards humans, mostly._" Talia said through their bond. Hermione was amazed how that worked. Talia could one second be growling and the next she was a voice at the back of her head.

"_I know, but she doesn't seem to like me._" Hermione replied through the bond, a book open before her, her mother said she still mouthed out the words sometimes, having a book helps with that unless you could read lips. "_I won't promise we'll get along, but I will at least be civil towards her._"

The train filled up and soon was off. About an hour in Hermione heard a crack and soon a witch was asking the compartment if they wanted any snacks. Hermione surveyed the selection and settled on some cauldron cakes, first taking out her muggle money much to the witch's amusement.

"Sorry dear, unfortunately I can only accept 3 Sickles." The witch smiled.

"No I'm sorry, I'm muggleborn, I keep forgetting, however the goblins at Gringott's said I shouldn't carry currency on me but rather show this," Hermione held up the ring.

"I haven't seen a ring like that since young James first got here." The witch said, Hermione assumed (correctly) that it was Talia's father. The witch tapped the ring with her wand and handed the snacks over.

"Are you really gonna flaunt it?" Susan asked.

"No, but I thought we could all share this wonderful snack," Hermione said with a forced smile.

"Oh wow," Hannah broke the tension, "I forgot that they sell these on the train. My purse is in my trunk." Susan had to concede to that, she too stowed her purse in her trunk, and was rather hungry.

"Truce?" Hermione asked.

"Truce!" Susan confirmed.

The rest of the ride wasn't really eventful other than the sound of Talia flying off just before the train came to a halt. Hermione saw, or rather felt her making her way to the castle.

The first years followed a giant of a man towards the lake and across the mirror surface to the base of the castle. There they were led up a long flight of stairs and towards massive doors.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

While the first years waited in the empty chamber Talia landed outside. As soon as her feet touched the ground an apparition appeared before her. It was an old man with long hair and an equally long beard.

"I believe you found the wards inviting?" the apparition said his eyes somewhat twinkling, "I am Headmaster Dumbledore, I am pleased you could be here, although I would've preferred if you were still human. I can intrepid dragon growls, but forgive me if I get some things wrong."

"_I'm only here to protect my bonded friend._" Talia growled.

"Nod if I am correct, you are here to defend a trusted friend, Hermione Granger I believe." Talia sway nodded, hoping that he got the message of close enough. "Admittedly I must be rusty, or Fury dragons use a different dialect. Please just don't intentionally harm the students." with that the apparition vanished. Talia focused on their bond to find out what's going on inside.


	5. Official Chapter 4

Fury of the Dragon

_I had a lot of feedback on this story so I decided to make it a full story. It would explain why Talia, even though a dragon, is tolerable towards humans._

_Italics – Dragons speaking in integrate growls some sounding like human speech. As shown in chapter 1 those who received a scale from her, and have a magical aura, can understand her, also functions as bond speech._

_I will also implement the draconic translator at _ _ for dragon magic performed by humans_

_On a side note, I have recently discovered whitetigerwolf's challenges and will slightly change the story to accommodate the Dragon Potter challenge. Changes include bringing in Amelia Bones and placing Talia's cave (The one Hermione and her father spelunk in) on a dragon preserve's edge, rarely used by other dragons due to their size. The story is already placed in the community: __ community/Whitetigerwolf-s-Challenges-and-Adopted/79325/99/0/1/0/0/0/0/_

_The story would either follow Hermione or Talia respectfully, it will be separated with 13 X's in the centre of the page._

_Thank you for the reviews, it means a lot to me, although I would appreciate more reviews, it would help me write a better story._

_On to the next chapter_

**Chapter 4 – Revealing herself**

The headmaster seemed to come out of some kind of trance just as the first years entered into the Great Hall. Soon the Sorting Hat was placed on the stool and it began its horrible off-key singing, Hermione clapped with the rest just because how often do you see a talking hat?

"Now when I call your name, you are to sit on the stool and place the hat on your head. You will then be sorted. Abbott Hannah."

Hannah walked up and after a few short seconds she was placed in Hufflepuff.

"Bones, Susan,"

It seemed like Susan was having an argument with the hat, until it declared her a Gryffindor. And so the students were called one after the other until –

"Granger Hermione,"

Hermione walked forward and smiled as she sat down, Talia just came into the hall for her sorting.

"Hello, what do we have here?" a voice sounded in Hermione's head. "A powerful keen mind, Rowena would've liked you in her house, too bad the idiot geniuses in the house would look at you with distain."

"Thank you I guess," Hermione thought back.

"Hufflepuff is not the house for you, hardworking as you may be. And being from non-magic you would most likely die in Slytherin. I have only ever seen these qualities in one other, and like her I place you in – GRYFFINDOR!" the last word was shouted out across the hall.

As Hermione lifted the hat from her head she rolled her eyes seeing Talia get ready to growl melodiously. True enough seconds later she did just that as Hermione walked passed the tables to her.

"Very smooth, Talia, now everyone knows you're here." Hermione said placing her hands on her hips. Talia merely cocked her head and gave a toothless smile. Hermione hugged the dragon ignoring the gasps. "Thank you, for your support."

Hermione then went to sit at the Gryffindor table closest to the back near Talia. Prof. McGonagall merely shook her head and went back to the list. Around the P's she stopped momentary before continuing. Hermione rightly presumed it was around Talia's name.

"A lot of excitement, so before we proceed with even more, let us first feast." Albus Dumbledore said nodding towards Talia.

The food appeared by magic on the large plates in the centre of the tables. Hermione placed a modest amount on her plate and glanced at Talia holding up a drumstick. Talia just shook her head. She had her fill of fish before she entered the school.

"You have some nerve you know that?" It was Susan.

"I didn't ask her to come in here –" Hermione was cut off.

"Not that, but going to hug her, she's a dragon, you know dangerous." Susan said.

"I know and I've seen her hunt, but Talia has never given me a reason to fear her, besides we both know the real story." Hermione gave a sideways glance at Talia.

"My aunt told me, did Talia tell you?" Hermione nodded. "In that case, I'm sorry for being a bitch." Susan held out her hand.

"Maybe one day we can be actual friends?" Hermione asked, she knew better than to assume Susan was her friend now.

"Maybe, for now I won't make your life hell, for her sake."

With those words Talia left the hall, and as she did, the food disappeared. Hermione gave a weak smile, as if Talia knew that it would happen.

"Now that our feast has complete and our entertainment has left, may I just borrow your ears for the start of term notices?" Dumbledore smiled.

"Firstly our Caretaker Mr. Filch has asked me to tell the newcomers that magic isn't allowed in the halls between classes and to remind the older students of it as well. Also the forest on the grounds is strictly forbidden, as they contain numerous dangerous creatures, and yes that goes for you two as well." Here Dumbledore eyed the twin red heads.

"Lastly, for this year the third floor corridor on the right-hand side is strictly off limits. Defense Against the Dark Arts has been moved to the ground floor. Now if you will all indulge this old geezer, let us sing our school's song, everyone pick your favorite tune."

After the school song was done Hermione made her way with the other first years when a hand rested on her shoulder, it was Prof. McGonagall. She told Percy the Prefect to take the other first years. Hermione would be taken separately up to the dormitories.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

As soon as Talia left she felt the presence of the headmaster behind her. He just told her to wait for Hermione and Prof. McGonagall. Talia took the opportunity to hide out of sight, once all the students passed Hermione and Prof. McGonagall walked out. Talia made her presence known and followed them up the stairs to the seventh floor. There they entered an office.

"Hogwarts doesn't recognize Talia as a dragon as her name appeared on the sorting parchment. She cannot remain in the castle unless she is sorted. Therefore the sorting will be held here." Talia rolled her eyes and lowered her head to have the hat placed on it.

"Interesting," the hat sounded in her mind. "Never have I sorted a dragon before."

"_Then it would be easy, I'm going with Hermione, end of story._" Talia growled her response.

"How very true, and you shall go there, but allow me to examine your mind. Instincts have taken over your life, yet since you heard that you were once a human there is a part of you that wish to know what it is like. Just like the many secrets on your body. You have not studied in the human world, but you have an intellect rivaling the best of them. You are loyal to those who earn your respect, and you are as cunning as a fox. Combined these traits make you perfect for – GRYFFINDOR!" it resounded through the office. "I can not say much but let Ms. Granger tickle you beneath your third balancer on the right, you might be surprised at the result."

"Well done Ms. Potter." McGonagall said. "We shall provide a bed in the tower for you."

"_I might be able to help with that, Hermione, gently rub below my bottom balancing ear on the right._" Hermione frowned but complied. Suddenly Talia shrunk down to the size of cheetah.

"It seems like Talia can change size now?" Hermione half asked as Talia grew then shrunk back down again. After two more times like this, Talia dropped a scale. "It seems like Talia would allow you to speak with her, as long as you have the scale."

"Please follow me down the hall," McGonagall said taking the scale from Hermione. "The password is Caput Draconis."

Once Hermione was inside she was greeted by Susan. Susan explained how the stair case on the girl's side worked. She had volunteered seeing as the Prefect didn't want to wait and give her speech again.

That night Hermione had a bad dream, she was a dragon and the turban one of the professors wore tried to make change houses. She kept screaming at it that she didn't want to die in Slytherin. Little did Hermione know that it was not her dream, but Talia's, nor would she know that Talia won't remember the dream come the next morning.


	6. Notice

**I'm busy not ignoring any story**

_I'm busy with a rewrite of School of Magic, I got my inspiration back, but it is taking time as I want to add all 7 books into one massive chapter. After School of Magic I am going to do the same with my other stories, please be patient. _


End file.
